Kid Icarus: SkyHigh
by GodWriting
Summary: New characters, new adventures, and lots of fun! Join Pit and the rest of the KI:U gang in their random adventures, meeting new people, and getting into all kinds of trouble PitxOC or PitxViridi Dark PitxOC or Dark PitxPhosphora Might, I repeat MIGHT PalutenaxHades... Please don't kill me... Enjoy!
1. Episode 1: The New Girl

Episode 1: The New Girl

Like usual days, Pit was found outside in the training yard. Practicing fighting a fake version of Twinbellows to sharpen his skill. He won, like always, and went to grab a drink of water.

"_Pit? Are you there?_" Palutena chimed in telepathically.

"Hm? Right here, Lady Palutena. What's up?" The angel asked

"_I would like to talk to you in my quarters for a minute. Do you mind?_" The goddess asked.

"I'll be right over." Pit said. The angel put his water bottle down and walked off into Palutena's Temple. Knocking on the door, Pit heard his goddess tell him to come in. Pit walked in and saw someone in the room with Palutena. It was another angel. She had long brown hair and silver eyes. She wore a green dress along with a green boy in her hair. The female angel also wore black tights with magenta shoes with straps. Pit looked at the girl then looked back at the goddess a little worried.

"Um...Lady Palutena? Are you replacing me?" He asked.

"No, of course not, Pit. I wanted introduce you to Lyla. A new angel in the army." Palutena said. The new girl, Lyla, looked at Pit nervously and bowed her head.

"I-It's nice to me-meet you! I'm Lyla!" The femal angel stuttered. Pit smiled and walked forward towards his new friend-to-be and put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you as well, Lyla." Pit said. Lyla looked up and stared at the angel's face for a second before reaching out to shake his hand. Lyla blushed as the two shook hands and let go.

"Pit," Palutena began, "I want you train Lyla a little bit before she gets ready for battle, if you don't mind doing so."

"No problem, Lady Palutena. I'll be more then happy too." Pit replied before looking at Lyla. "You ready to start?" He asked. Lyla hesitated before slowly nodding her head. Pit smiled once again and grabbed his new friend's hand, running off beck to the training yard.

((**LINEBREAK**))

"Make sure to aim, Lyla!" Pit informed from the sidelines.

"Ye-Yes, sir!" Lyla managed to say while dodging attacks from a fake Monoeye trooper. Lyla aimed as best she could but missed everytime. When she was attacking and the attacked missed, the new angel would get hit by an attack from the holographic enemy. After awhile, Pit turned off the hologram and walked over to help Lyla up off the ground.

"You okay?" He asked.

"...Ye-Yeah..." Lyla said.

"You're great with dodging, but your aim is lacking a bit." Pit informed, trying not to sound too harsh.

"A bit? Try a lot." Pit turned around to see his dark reflection walking into the battlefield. Dark Pit came up to Lyla and said:

"You're not even trying. How do you except to be in Palutena's Army if you can't even hit a simple little Monoeye? Seriously, talk about weak and pathetic."

"Pittoo!" Pit said, angry and trying to defend Lyla, who flinched at Dark Pig's words.

"First of all..." Dark Pit began before pounding Pit on the back of the head. "...QUIT CALLING ME 'PITTOO'! Second, I'm only speaking the truth. She isn't meant to be in Palutena's Army." The dark angel finished.

"Ow...But you didn't-"

"It's OK, Pit." Lyla said, interrupting the light angel. "H-He's right. I'm weak." She said, and Pit thought he saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Lyla...Please, don't cry. Don't listen to Pittoo. He's always like this. I'm sure you'll become better. In fact, I KNOW you will!" Pit encouraged. Lyla looked up at her captain and wiped her tears away. Just as she was about say something, an alarm went off and Palutena's voice echoed through Pit's head.

"_Pit, we have an emergency! The Underworld Army's attacking a town near the ocean! Lord Poseidon and his forces, the Ocean Legions, are trying to fight them off, but they're losing numbers drastically. We have to go aid them!_" The goddess said.

"Understood!" Pit agreed. Dark Pit heard this as well and looked at his twin.

"I came here on the Lightning Chariot, we can take it and get there in 2 mintues flat!" He informed Pit.

"Good plan." Pit said before looking at Lyla. "Lyla, you need to stay here with Lady Palutena, OK?"

"...O-OK..." Lyla nodded. Pit smiled and hurried off with Dark Pit to get to the Lightning Chariot and hurry to help their comrades.

((**LINKBREAK**))

Getting there just in time, Pit and Dark Pit jumped off the Chariot as it flew off and pulled out their weapons and got ready for battle. Underworld monsters spotted them and attacked, only to get killed by the two angels with ease.

"I'll take care of these guys, go find Poseidon, Pit!" Dark Pit said.

"Alright, you be careful!" Pit said before running off.

"When am I ever careful?" Dark Pit said with a smirk. While Dark Pit was killing monsters, Pit ran through the town, protecting people who were in trouble and fighting Underworld baddies. Soon, he came to the square of the town to see Poseidon and none other than Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, fighting it out. It was Poseidon's trident verses Hades's fists. So far, it looked like Poseidon was winning. The two godly brothers fought one another in an intense battle until Poseidon pushed Hades back with his trident and sent a blast of water at the Lord of the Underworld, sending him crashing into a building. Pit ran over to his ally.

"Are you alright, Lord Poseidon?" The angel asked the sea God.

"I'm fine. Surely that will teach-" Before Poseidon could finish what he was saying, a beam of dark energy was fired at him and pushed him onto the ground with great force. Pit looked and saw Hades rise up from the ground with a smirk on his face. Pit got his weapon ready in a fighting stance.

"Hello, Pitty Pat. What do I owe the pleasure of us meeting once again?" Hades said, with smugness dripping in his voice with the smirk he wore. Pit growled in response.

"What have you come for this time, Hades? On second thought, don't answer that! You've come back to devour more souls, haven't you? Well, you're going to have to get past me first!" Pit proclaimed. Hades laughed.

"Oh, Pitty, that's just what I plan to do." The God said snapping his fingers. Pit looked to Hades's right and saw someone come next to him. It was another angel. When the angel looked up, Pit couldn't believe his eyes. The angel looked exactly like Lyla! Well, minus her black hair, her red eyes, and her dress and bow, which was brown instead of green.

"L-Lyla?!" Pit exclaimed, surprised and confused. The female angel looked at Pit like he was crazy or something.

"Lyla? Oh, so you've met that wimp." The angel chuckled.

"Huh? You know Lyla?" Pit asked.

"More than that, chicken brain. I'm her dark side. But enough of that..." the angel then looked up at Hades. "So, I'll get paid if I beat him?"

"Correct." Hades replied.

"...If it's another angel, I wanna little extra in my payment." The dark angel informed. Hades looked down at her, looking a little bit annoyed.

"How much of an extra are you talking about?" The God asked.

"...5 gold. That would equal my payment to the amount of 200 gold." The angel said with a smirk. Hades thought for a second before sighing in defeat.

"Alright. Fine." He agreed. The female angel stepped forward and Pit got ready for a fight. The angel began to glow and soon there was a puff smoke and when it cleared, 12 chibi versions of that angel, all having different instruments, appeared. This left Pit stunned and confused.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Pit-kun!" One of the chibis said.

"I-I hope yo-you enjoy our per-performance..." Another one stuttered.

"Come on! Let's start already!"

"Here we go!" The chibis cheered and began to playing music. Soon the female angel began to sing.

"_Tsukiyo ni saita hana no kaori wa kaguwashiku _

_Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji_

_(__**The scent of the flower that bloomed on the moon-lit night is so fragrant. **_

_**The taste of honey shines in the purple-colored dawn.**__)_

_Kono yo no subete o watashi ni kuretara _

_Yogoto no utage wa tanoshiki yume no en_

_(__**If you give everything in the world to me, **_

_**The nightly party will be a fun circle of dreams.**__)_

_Odori odore! Koyoi wa.. hana ni you ageha no mai_

_(__**Dance a dance! Tonight... Is a dance of a swallowtail drawn to a flower**__)_"

Suddenly, Pit had no control over his body movement. His arms and legs started moving on their own as if he was dancing. He tried not panicking, but it kind-of hard to do so when he soon figured out that no matter what he did, or tried to do, he couldn't stop and regain control of his arms and legs. Dark Pit soon came running in after taking care the Underworld troops. When he saw Pit dancing all weirdly, he found it hilarious and confusing, but he remained serious.

"Pi-Pit-Stain! Stop fooling around and fight!" He managed to say without laughing.

"I-I can't! I have no control over my body!" Pit shouted to him over to the music. That just made Dark Pit a bit more confused.

"What? What do you-"

"_Kagen no tsuki o tategoto ni shite kanadeyou _

_Sen no suzu oto fue no neiro o togi sumasu_

_(__**Let's play the song, with the pounding of a beat on the waning moon, **_

_**The sounds of a thousand bells, the tones of flutes, they're the final polish.**__)_

_Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo _

_Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou_

_(__**Serve me, my cute slaves. **_

_**Grant me an embroidered sparkling angel's raiment.**__)_

_Hi ra ri Fu wa ri odoreba tsumasaki koboreru hanabira _

_Yuubi naru SERENAADE subete o wasurete odore!_

_(__**If you dance lightly and softly, flower petals will fall at the tips of your toes. **_

_**In the elegant serenade, forget everything and dance!**__)_"

That's when Dark Pit's arms and legs began to move on their own as well. Dark Pit tried to fight it, but it was no good. Like Pit, he had no control. As the two boys helplessly danced, Hades couldn't resist laughing out loud. The sight was just too hilarious. Palutena saw what was happening and tried to extract the two angels but nothing happened when the light glowed over them.

"What happened?!" Palutena thought out loud. Her attention turned to the 12 chibi angels that were playing the instruments as the regular sized female angel watched the two other angels, giggling.

"Who is that girl? She looks a lot like Lyla..." The dark female angel soon began to sing once again.

"_Isso ikinone o tomete ageyou ka.. _

_Zutto utsukushii sugata no mama_

_(__**Shall I just stop your life... **_

_**So that you'll always remain beautiful?**__)_

_Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo _

_Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou_

_(__**Serve me, my cute slaves. **_

_**Grant me an embroidered sparkling angel's raiment.)**_

_Kin to gin no hane mau _

_Hitoyo no yume no utakata yo _

_Odori odore! Koyoi wa.. hana ni you ageha no mai_

_(__**With fluttering gold and silver feathers, **_

_**A single night's dream is fleeting. **_

_**Dance a dance! Tonight... Is a dance of a swallowtail drawn to a flower.**__)_

_Tsukiyo ni saita hana no kaori wa kaguwashiku _

_Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji_

_(__**The scent of the flower that bloomed on the moon-lit night is so fragrant. **_

_**The taste of honey shines in the purple-colored dawn.**__)_

_Hi ra ri Fu wa ri odoreba tsumasaki koboreru hanabira _

_Yuubi naru SERENAADE subete o wasurete odore!_

_(__**If you dance lightly and softly, flower petals will fall at the tips of your toes. **_

_**In the elegant serenade, forget everything and dance!**__)_

_Kin to gin no hane mau _

_Hitoyo no yume no utakata yo _

_Odori odore! Koyoi wa.. hana ni you ageha no mai_

_(__**With fluttering gold and silver feathers, **_

_**A single night's dream is fleeting. **_

_**Dance a dance! Tonight... Is a dance of a swallowtail drawn to a flower.**__)_"

The male angels kept dancing as the music kept playing. They both growled as their bodies still moved on their own. Hades and his angel laughed at the sight.

"Ha! Talk about easy, that wasn't even a challenge." The female angel laughed.

"Oh you wanna challenge? Why not make the music stop and fight like a warrior?!" Dark Pit growled.

"Hmm...Let me thi-Nope! No way, this too funny!" The God and the Angel kept laughing at the sight when...

"DL!" The dark angel stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Oh great..." She growled as Lyla flew down and landed next to her.

"DL, please stop!" Lyla begged. Only to earn a pound on the head from the other angel.

"For the last time, Loser, the name's Dark Lyla! Not 'DL'! So stop calling me that!" She shouted.

"Aaahh! I'm sorry!" Lyla cried a bit, rubbing the bump on her head. "But please stop! This isn't right!"

"Oh, here we go again." Dark Lyla said, with obvious sarcastic joy. "I'm an angel and I should fight for the side of good, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda! Lyla, I'm your dark side, your complete opposite. There's a 10% chance out of a 100% that I'll ever become like you. I'm strong, you're weak. I fight, you run. We'll always be opposites. No matter what." She finished before looking at Hades.

"Keep your gold, Hades. I'm not in the mood for it right now." Dark Lyla looked at her chibis laying music and snapped her fingers. The chibis disappeared into puffs of smoke, and finally Dark Pit and Pit were able to stop dancing. Dark Lyla unfolded her wings and flew off. Lyla looked up to see her twin fly away. Hades and the other two angels stood there confused of what just happened.

"...Well then, I'll see you little angels another time." Hades said before teleporting away. Pit ran over to Poseidon to see if he was okay. He was still breathing, but was still unconscious. Dark Pit, on the other hand, walked up to Lyla.

"Sister?" Dark Pit asked.

"...Sort-of." Lyla answered.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, but we'll save that for another time." The dark angel said before walking off to Pit. Lyla then looked back up at the sky. She closed her eyes and began to hum a soft melody.


	2. Episode 2: A Godly Vacation-Part 1

Episode 2: Godly Vacation-Part 1

It's been 2 weeks since Lyla showed up and joined Palutena's army. She was becoming better with her aiming with a bow and arrow, but still had some work at it a bit more. Today, Pit and Lyla were having lunch and just chatting about stuff.

"So, Lyla, can I ask you something?" Pit asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Sure, go ahead." The female angel replied.

"Who exactly is Dark Lyla, or DL?" Pit asked. Lyla then went silent. She didn't say a word as she just stared down at her salad. Pit felt awkward for a moment before saying:

"Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious."

"...It's fine." Lyla said quietly. The two continued eating their lunch, but this time in silence. Palutena then came into the kitchen and saw the two sitting there.

"What's wrong, you two? You look down." Palutena said.

"Oh, hey Lady Palutena!" Pit said cheerfully. "Nothing's wrong, we're OK."

"Good, you better be. Because I have a big surprise for you two." Palutena said with a smile. Both Pit and Lyla looked at each other and then looked at their goddess, a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked.

"Well, you two have been working hard at training lately, so...I decided that we all go a little vacation." Palutena answered. Pit's eyes flashed with excitement.

"You mean it?! Woo-Hoo!" Pit cheered, jumping out of his seat, only to fall onto the floor and bump the back of his head. The two girls giggled a bit.

((**LINEBREAK**))

Pit, Lyla, and Palutena arrived at the private beach house that the goddess rented for the 5 days of their vacation. Pit began running across the sand like a little kid, and breathing in the salt water air. Pit wore swimming trunks that were white with black lines on the bottom. Lyla and Palutena wore similar one piece bathing suits, except Palutena's was white a strapless while Lyla wore a emerald green one with straps. Palutena hid Pit's and Lyla's wings, so encase any humans saw them.

"This is great!" Pit exclaimed before running towards the water.

"Hold it, Pit-Stain." Pit stopped and turned around when he heard Dark Pit's voice stop him. Dark Pit, Viridi, and Phosphora were there as well. Dark Pit wore swimming trunks similar to Pit's, except being black with white stripes. Viridi wore a strapless dark red one piece, and finally, Phosphora wore a strapless two piece bikini that was electric blue. Pit was confused of why Viridi and the others were here until Palutena said:

"I thought it would be more fun if I invited them along as well." Pit looked at Palutena and smiled before Dark Pit walked up to his twin and poked him in the chest.

"You don't get hog all the fun ya know." He said. Pit chuckled a bit.

"I guess it would be more fun with more people. Did you invite anyone else Lady Palutena?" Lyla asked.

"Well..." Palutena began, sort-of sounding nervous to answer the question.

"You talking about me?" Pit screamed and jumped into Dark Pit's arms as Hades just appeared behind him out of no where with Pandora and Thanatos. Pit then realized what he was doing and looked at Dark Pit. The dark angel looked at his light counterpart and let go of him, dropping Pit in the sand.

"You invited Hades along?!" Viridi asked, clearly both shocked an furious.

"I only invited him so he could stay out of trouble and so we can keep an eye on

him." Palutena informed.

"But Lady Palutena!" Pit began. "They could be plotting something! We can't-"

"Pit, calm down." Lyla said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm positive Lady Palutena knows why she's doing." The female angel said with a smile. Pit looked at her and calmed down and smiled as well.

"Well, OK." He agreed. Meanwhile, off in the distance, the group didn't realize that were being watched by Dark Lyla, who was watching from the top of a cliff.

"Tch. I can't believe this." Dark Lyla said, turning away. "That Loser always thinks that everyone has good inside them, well it's not true. Everyone has a dark side because where there's light, there's shadow. Hmph...But..." Dark Lyla turned around and looked back the group with a mischievous smile.

"I MIGHT as well have some fun with them." The female dark angel giggled.

((**LINEBREAK**))

The score was 9-5 as Palutena, Viridi, and Phosphora were playing volley against Hades, Thanatos, and Dark Pit. The girls were winning the game. While the game was going on, Pandora was sunbathing in a beach chair with sunglasses on and was reading a magazine about how to look younger. Pit and Lyla were collecting sea shells on the shore while that was all going on. Lyla showed Pit a sand dollar she found, and it was in perfect condition. After a while, Palutena made burgers for everyone, except Viridi because she was eating a salad that she made herself. Everyone was enjoying themselves, chatting, making jokes, and completely forgetting the fact that they were all once enemies.

"Hey there." The group looked up to see Dark Lyla flying down and landing a few feet away from them.

"DL!" Lyla said as she stood out of her chair.

"Seriously, what'll get you to stop calling me 'DL'?!" The dark female angel growled.

"Welcome to my world..." Dark Pit mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Lyla asked. Dark Lyla smirked and began to glow and soon there was a puff smoke and when it cleared, the 12 chibi versions of that angel, all having different instruments, appeared again.

"That...still confuses me..." Pit pointed out.

"Everyone, cover you ears!" Lyla exclaimed as she covered her ears and ducked down.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused on what Lyla meant until the music began to play.

"_Tsukiyo ni saita hana no kaori wa kaguwashiku _

_Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji_

_(__**The scent of the flower that bloomed on the moon-lit night is so fragrant. **_

_**The taste of honey shines in the purple-colored dawn.**__)_

_Kono yo no subete o watashi ni kuretara _

_Yogoto no utage wa tanoshiki yume no en_

_(__**If you give everything in the world to me, **_

_**The nightly party will be a fun circle of dreams.**__)_

_Odori odore! Koyoi wa.. hana ni you ageha no mai_

_(__**Dance a dance! Tonight... Is a dance of a swallowtail drawn to a flower**__)_"

Soon, everyone began dancing. Unable to control their bodies like last time. All the members of the group struggled to remain control, but nothing worked.

"A-Ah! Why is this happening?!" Pit shouted as he danced uncontrollably. He soon felt himself bump into Viridi.

"He-Hey! Watch where you're going, dingle brain!" Viridi said.

"In case you haven't NOTICED Viridi, I have no control of what I'm doing right now!" Pit replied. As the group kept dancing around, Lyla looked up, still covering her ears. She stood up and walked towards Dark Lyla. She soon started tapping her foot to a beat and more music played, drowning out the sound of the song the chibis were playing.

"What's going on?" One chibi asked.

"Wh-What's that o-other music?" Another one stuttered. Dark Lyla then realized what was happening as a microphone appeared in Lyla's hand.

"Oh crap!" The female dark angel exclaimed as Lyla began to sing.

"_Yume no owari o negau no wa naze? _

_Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni_

_(__**Why do you wish for an end to the dream, **_

_**Even though flowers even bloom in ruined places?**__)_

_Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora _

_Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni_

_(__**Even though the seven-colored wind, the seven-colored sky **_

_**Overflow with hope to the world.**__)_

_Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake.. _

_Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to _

_Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni _

_Anata wa kurushindeta no_

_(__**You were just having the wrong dream... **_

_**The whereabouts of your love and the mystery of your memories **_

_**Were pierced by cold loneliness, **_

_**And you were suffering.**__)_

_Junpaku no.. _

_Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte _

_"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa! _

_Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima.. _

_Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara. _

_Listen to my love kono uta o.._

_(__**Pure white... **_

_**Your pure white Wings, let them rest, and gently fall to sleep. **_

_**You've had the wish of "I want to live" born now, haven't you? Now! **_

_**The sound of the bell of hope becomes the final song now... **_

_**This isn't a world made up of just strong people, so **_

_**Listen to my love in this song...**__)_

Dark Lyla covered her ears and moaned in pain as Lyla sang. Soon, the others stopped dancing and looked at Lyla singing. Her voice was downright beautiful and it was in perfect harmony with the music of the song. Pit felt himself stare off into space, only listening to the beautiful music coming from the winds of the beach. Soon the music began to fade away and Lyla's microphone disappeared. The chibi versions of Dark Lyla then vanished in a pink smoke, leaving the dark angel there on the sand, panting from the pain the music had caused to her. Lyla walked up to her dark counterpart and kneeled in front of her.

"DL...I'm sorry, but it was the only way...Can you-" Before Lyla could finish, Dark Lyla pounded Lyla on the head again like last time.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lyla asked, covering her head from another hit.

"Quit it with all the dramatics and the 'I'm sorry!' crap!" Dark Lyla snapped, standing up. "I just came here to mess with you guys, that's all. I'm use to your singing anyway since you do it every time after I sing something." The dark angel huffed.

"DL..." Lyla said, only to earn another pound on the head.

"Stop calling me 'DL'!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Lyla cried.

"Will you stop hitting her?" Pit asked angrily, running up to Lyla's side. The dark angel soon turned away and flew off, leaving the group. Lyla was about to stop her but it was too late, Dark Lyla was already long gone.

"Lyla, is...is everything OK?" Palutena asked. Lyla was silent before turning around to face the group with a smile.

"Yup! Everything's perfectly fine! DL just has a hard time socializing, that's all." Lyla answered. "Come on, let's clean up and go back to having fun." She suggested. The group, even the Underworlders, looked at each other, confused and a little bit concerned about Lyla, but soon smiled as well and nodded. They were not going to let that strange event ruin their vacation.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
